A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner with a dust bag mount that allows easy installation and removal of a dust bag.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional vacuum cleaner, a dust bag for collecting dust and dirt is removably mounted in the vacuum cleaner in operative association with the air moving assembly of the vacuum cleaner. Once the dust bag is filled, it is removed and a replacement bag is installed. Examples of such vacuum cleaner structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,675,399; 3,812,659; 4,469,498; 4,554,700 and 4,591,369, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A typical dust bag (sometimes also referred to as a filter bag) includes a collar with a central aperture leading to the interior of the dust bag. To install the dust bag in a vacuum cleaner, the collar is mounted on a dust bag mount provided on the vacuum cleaner. The dust bag mount includes an aperture that, upon installation of the dust bag, is aligned with the aperture in the dust bag collar to allow flow of dirt and dust into the dust bag during operation of the vacuum cleaner.
To prevent escape of dust between the dust bag mount and the dust bag collar, the dust bag mount includes a raised or upstanding flange received in the aperture of the mounting plate. The upstanding flange, while minimizing escape of dust, inhibits the quick and easy installation and removal of the dust bag collar. To install a dust bag, the operator of the vacuum cleaner must force the collar over the upstanding flange or squeeze the collar to bend it, thereby allowing passage over the flange. The installation and removal of a dust bag collar in this manner can damage the collar, resulting in an incomplete seal around the aperture of the bag mount. The force needed to be applied to the bag collar and the manipulation required to install and remove the dust bag make installation and removal difficult and frustrating for the typical user. Further adding to the difficulty of installing and removing dust bags is the lack of an effective, high friction gripping surface on the collars of dust bags.